Behind the Smile
by Aerogirl137
Summary: Dely Cartwright has always loved Peeta Mellark, but she has told nobody. What happens when Peeta and Katniss have a party and she tells him her true feelings? AU.


****

**Delly**

Inside the District 12 dress shop, the phone rings. The phone never really rings. Since the last rebellion no one really comes here anymore. Mostly because people think I killed, Katniss and Peetas love for each other.

But I just smile and go along with it. Because no one expects me, Delly Cartwright, to frown.

My brother Aulent decides to answer the phone, because I had gone into a daze.

"Delly. It's for you."

Wow seriously. No one really ever calls for me. Everyone thinks I'm a creep because I try to be nice.

I take the phone from my brother, and I grab a notepad and a pen. The call is most likely a dress order.

"Hello?" I chirp cheerfully.

"Hey Delly. It's Peeta Mellark calling."

"Oh hey... Why haven't you called me in a while?"

Ok. I know what some of you may be thinking. Oooohhhh! Delly has a crush on Peeta! Yeah well... I'm a 17 year old girl. You don't expect me not to have feelings. But of course, he thinks of me as, "just a friend." So for right now, and I guess for the rest of my life, I will just be a friend. Since... Well he's married.

"Ummmm I don't really know. No time I guess. Does it really matter that much?"

"No. But I call my _good_ friends all the time "

"Ok...? Well I was going to invite you to a party me and Katniss are throwing. But I can only invite my _good_ friends."

We both laugh softly then I start to speak again. "Well I would love to come. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at 6:30 PM. Can you make it?"

"Yeah sure, that's right after closing time."

"Awesome, see you then."

"Yes you will."

After I hang up the phone, I sigh dreamily. And sink to the floor. Even after talking with Peeta for years, I still get the feeling as if I'm talking to my crush for the first time. You know, after it happens you go home and think about how amazing it was. Your mom asks you why your so happy, and you say, "I'm beautiful." Or at least thats what I used to do. Until my parents died of course.

It was when the Capitol bombed District 12. Aulent and I escaped, but my mom and dad weren't so lucky.

After that District 13 surrendered, and things went back to normal. Though we had to rebuild most of District 12. And the other districts that go bombed.

Wait! What can I wear to the party!

...Oh yeah. I own a dress shop.

I find all the party dresses in my size, and try to find a nice blue or purple one. That should complement my blonde hair.

It seems strange to think I'm trying to impress someone, I used to call my brother.

**Peeta**

I put down the phone. I really haven't talked to Delly in that long?

"Who were you talking to?" My wife (I love saying that!), Katniss asks me.

"Delly Cartwright. I was inviting her to the party."

"Oh..."

"Katniss, is there a problem?"

"Not exactly. But what if some news reporters come stalk us, and they see Delly. They could think a rebellion was being born."

"That is a stupid theory."

She smacks me on the chest playfully.

I smile, "We aren't in the Hunger Games honey. You don't need to try and kill me."

This time she pushes me over, and sits on top of my stomach. "Peeta Mellark, you messed with the wrong girl." She smiles as we playfuy wrestle on the floor.

Naturally, I end up on top of her. She smiles, and right when I'm about to lean in and kiss her, Haymitch walks in. Along with hundreds of reporters.

"Seriously Haymitch, now?" I sit up on top of Katniss's stomach, and try to think if an excuse, but nothing comes to me. This will surly be on the news.

"Peeta," Katniss whispers. "Get off of me."

My face feels hot, as we both stand.

"Ah, the two love birds." Haymitch laughs. He's obviously drunk.

"What do you want?" Katniss asks, coldly.

"What? Can't a friend come to visit?"

Katniss undos her braid, then braids her again. This should get serious.

"Seriously. Peeta and I were in the middle of something if you couldn't see." She giggles, and leans on my shoulder.

_For the camera._

The reporters flash there cameras at the sight of Katniss on my shoulder.

"We just heard you were having a party soon." Haymitch grins eviley.

"How the hell did they know about that?" Katniss whispers.

"Ok yeah, but why do you have reporters?" I question.

"In case you guys were doing something interesting. Which you were." He winks at me, and gives me a thumbs up. I just ignore him.

"So, am I invited?" Haymitch walks up to me. His face so close to mine I can smell the alchohal on his breath.

"No. Friends only."

"Come on Peeta. I kept you alive in the games._Twice._ You owe me something."

"I owe you nothing."

"Do we need to do this again?"

"Wha-?" He then punches me right in the jaw. He's done it before, many times really. So it doesn't hurt as bad as it used to.

Katniss looks like she's ready to kill him, then bring back to life, and kill him again, so he can feel the pain twice. "Leave." Is all she says.

When they are finally gone, Katniss runs up the stairs. I have feeling she won't be coming back down the rest of the night.

** Madge**

The phone rings, and Gale runs to answer it. Probably hoping it's Katniss. I know he really loves her, but he said he loved me. But whenever we run into her in town you can see the way he looks at her.

I tell him almost every day that, she loves Peeta. The only time I see her smile is when she is with him. They even hold hands sometimes. Gale never holds my hand.

Since he 21 he wants to get married, but I'm only 17. He doesn't understand why I want to wait.

"Madge." Gale calls, "Katniss is having a party at her house."

"When?"

"6:30 tomorrow."

"Gale, my dads giving a speech then. Did you forget?"

"Yea, we can come. See you then Catnip."

I can not believe he just did that.

** Please review! I have been writing this for a long time! Tell me if you think I should keep writing it. **


End file.
